


BADE fixes BADE

by missyukisakura



Category: Victorious
Genre: But honestly that break up was not necessary, F/M, Fanfic, How things should have went tbh, Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, idk what to tag wowowowow first work on here im BREATHING HEAVILY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyukisakura/pseuds/missyukisakura
Summary: No one can fix a relationship between two people other than themselves.Beck and Jade promised to each other that they would star in a play before they graduate from Hollywood Arts. But that dream suddenly took a hundred of steps away when they broke up. What more when Jade found out that Beck got the male lead part and the female lead is... well, none other than Tori. Yikes!





	1. The 67th Day

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate ending to how Beck and Jade got back together. (Because I strongly believes they deserved so much more, and that Tori never fixed anything.) I made this as a drabble (which has now become a multi-chapter sort of story. sobs) for my fiance. http://jyeffect.tumblr.com :3
> 
> The first part, I wrote a couple of months ago. The second part followed like, 2 months after that and the 3rd and 4th were concluded before 2016 said good bye. I first posted it in Wattpad but I decided I wanted to put it here as well as my first ever AO3 post. 
> 
> I hope you guys would enjoy it as much as I did!

**Jade's POV**

 

* * *

 

Today marks the 67th day. Jade has been counting since day 1, the day after she told him to go after her if he still wants this relationship. It's been 67 days since he ended it. And it still hurts like it was still day 1. Not that Jade shows any of that though. She's a good actress and she keeps everything well under her mean demeanor.

Jade shows to everyone that it's fine for her to sit far away from Beck. To not talk to him or to not have his hand on hers, or around her shoulder or even on her thighs. She was so good that even if she's eating alone at lunch, she'd make it look like she's perfectly fine and would scare away anyone that attempts to talk to her.

And so does Beck. He doesn't looked shaken, not even the day after that night. And honestly, that hurts Jade. Add the fact that she can see Tori and Beck growing closer each day. It even looked like she was a hindrance that they have now gotten rid of, finally.

But Jade cannot let herself sink down to that drain. 

On the 67th day, Jade went to school with the same heavy feeling on her chest. Funny how it feels heavier when your heart lost a huge part of it. She saw Andre and Robbie on her way to the locker, when her eyes met theirs, they looked like they just saw a ghost and then started running away. Nothing unusual about that, especially with Robbie. The other day, Robbie smiled at her and she glared at him; he whimpered and peed his pants.

Jade arrived in class, took an empty seat as usual and slouched. But when she did, her foot bumped against something soft. Looking down, she saw Beck's bag. Then she realized, the seat that she took might be Beck's. Usually, Jade would just kick away the bag and claim the seat as hers, but instead, she stands up and kicked one of their non-talking classmates off his chair and sat there instead. It's on the same row, just on the other side of the room. She hated seating at the back because she hate seeing the back of Beck's head, and how beautiful his hair still looks despite how much she hated him.

But does she really hate him? Pffft. Who is she kidding? Definitely not herself! She hated alot of things and people, but she loves Beck.

Sikowitz walked in, holding a suitcase in one hand and a coconut juice in the other. His eyes noticeably landed on Jade and as if he just remembered something, he stopped and immediately walked back out. Jade just stared at him with a confused look on her face. The class went back to their chatters. Nothing out of the usual though, since Sikowitz has always been... _unique_. Jade doesn't mind the hold back, though she wished she could go out and be productive instead. She wasn't an A student, that's Tori. But she doesn't like being left with nothing to do. Usually, she'd have her scissors to play with, but because she thought she was already late, she forgot that her other scissor was on her other bag.

Just when Jade turned to look at the door, as she was actually thinking about ditching class, Cat walked in. Jade likes Cat. Or, she likes to torment Cat. Cat is funny and though she can be annoying and would get on Jade's nerves, for Jade, she's so easy to manipulate and that pays off the fun part. They caught each other's eyes but once Cat saw Jade, the girl immediately turned around and left the room. That happens when Cat is afraid, or is keeping something from Jade.

Because Cat cannot keep a secret.

"Where are you going, Cat?" Jade, who immediately ran after the redhead, said after she grabbed Cat's arm.   
"Um... girl's comfort room? I really need to pee and you can't be there. Don't talk to me" Cat tried to turn around in a fail attempt to escape Jade, but Jade have her grip firm on the smaller girl.   
"Cat, the girl's restroom is at the other side of the hallway. What are you hiding from me?" Jade squinted her eyes at, a trick that Jade knew would work very well.   
"Oh- haha. I forgot. What? I- I'm not hiding anything from you no. _Hahahaha_ " Jade squeezed Cat's arm "I'm not hiding anything I didn't know that Tori and Beck were chosen as lead for Sikowitz new play "My Maiden Fair" !!!"

It took Jade a while to absorb what Cat had told her. The play... That play was Sikowitz' end of school play and he has been working on that since the beginning of the school year. Every year, the school holds an end-of-school festival that includes one of Sikowitz' play. He doesn't conduct an audition, but instead, gives his students a time-span of three months to prove themselves. Then he would choose a group of people that would be allowed to audition. Two weeks ago, Jade and Beck auditioned for the lead part. As it would be their last year, it was their dream that they would play a romantic lead role in.

"Jade... I- I can't feel my arms..." Cat whispered. Jade pulled herself back and let go of Cat.   
"Of course." Jade said grudgingly. "Tori would take the part." And with that, she stormed off.


	2. Confrontation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things can anger Jade and send her into an eruption. But nothing does it better than Tori Vega.  
> And while Jade is ticking tme bomb over sevaral things, she also has her own Bomb Team. Which consists of Beck Oliver. And Beck Oliver alone. Because no one can calm Jade better than Beck Oliver.

**Beck's POV**

 

* * *

 

 

Beck wasn't able to sleep the night before. Since he receives the call from Sikowitz, he has been holding himself at the tip of his toes. It was his greatest dream for this school year, a goal that he has set and was determined to achieve. Well, it is a goal that he and Jade had set at the beginning of the school year. A graduation dream of sort; to star in a romantic play together.

He was happy, very happy that he got his dream part, but the happiness then passed when Tori called him, telling him that she got the leading role. It was his dream role _with Jade_ and knowing that he would be doing this play with a different partner made him feel a little disappointed.

"You sounded happy" Tori said when she called Beck last night, after she heard a sad "oh" from Beck. Beck's response was a soft and sheepish chuckle.  
"I am. I'm sorry, it's just- Jade and I we're looking forward to playing as the lead roles even before school started. We really thought we were gonna get it together. But hey, you won fair and square. And I guess it would be awkward since we're... you know, not together anymore."  
Tori sighed on the other line. "I'm sorry Beck..."

It has been two months since Beck and Jade has ended things. She walked out of him and Beck was tired of running after her, so he didn't. And for the most part, he'd admit that it has been... _peaceful_. He can go wherever he wants without upsetting Jade. He doesn't need to keep on texting her where he is, he can hang out with his friends without worrying that she would jump out of nowhere. He can have a chat with a girl without the fear of Jade, ripping that girl's head off. And he can rest assure that his car wouldn't be abducted by Jade. He has been doing _better_ , so to say. And it shows. People has been saying that he has been smiling more, and Tori said that he seems to be happier. Maybe he is.

Or maybe, he's just a hell damn good of an actor. Because he doesn't feel happy.

That morning, on his way to class, he bumped against Sikowitz and asked him if he could back out of the lead role. Sikowitz said no, of course. But while they were waiting for class, and André and Robbie came running to the room, saying Jade has just arrived, Beck jumped up from his seat and _begged_ Sikowitz to take him off the cast or change his role. Sikowitz dismissed him, went out of the class only to come back shortly after, asking Beck if he was worried about Jade, then he told Beck that things like this always happen in the _real world_ , and that they should know how to face it. "She would probably break your face" answered Beck in which Sikowitz just laughed.

On the way back to class, Beck bumped against a dazed Cat.

"What are you doing wandering around, Cat? Class is about to start" he said, catching the girl on her shoulders.  
"Jade is so angry..." Cat's eyes were unfocused "I don't want to see what will happen... I'm scared!"  
"Why is she angry? What is she angry about?"  
"She squeezed my shoulders like that-"  
"Cat."  
"I told her about you and Tori! I'm sorry but she made me! Tori told me to keep it a secret but I can't! I'm terrible with secrets!"

Realizing what's going on, Beck let go of Cat and ran towards their room.

As if by _luck_ , Shinjin was passing by when he heard Beck and Cat talking.

Jade was yelling at Sikowitz when Beck arrived. Tori was behind their teacher, looking mortified and the rest of the class has pressed themselves on the wall as if to avoid the _rage_ of Jade.

"WHY DOES SHE GET EVERY LEAD ROLE IN THIS SCHOOL? SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEATER ARTS!" Jade growled.  
"Uh- in the three years of my stay here, I'm pretty sure I-"  
"SHUT UP VEGA, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU"

Beck immediately ran behind Jade, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away. She flailed her arms, but he has memorized every movement of her body. First is her right hand, flying towards him. Next would be her left to grab his hair. He moved and duck as he could, all the while keeping his arms around her. Next is the kicking and if all else fails, the head would come. That's the time he would rest his chin on her shoulder so she wouldn't hit his head. And he did. Then everyone and _everything_ stopped. Even Jade and his breathing.


	3. I missed you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It came as a surprise to both Jade and Beck, and apparently to the whole class as well, how much Beck still affects Jade. And how easy it was for him to calm her down. Would this mean a reconciliation? Are is this how they're gonna get back together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and read this fic! It's blah, I know. But I hope it gives a little warm feeling for you little BaDe hearts. u 3 u
> 
> Last chapter coming soon!

**Jade's POV**

* * *

 

She felt him and those arms, but she just went on with her rage. She felt him but still, she ignored her body and she just let herself react to how she usually would. It's like a choreographed dance that they had been dancing for three years. He would hold her and she would fight through his arms and he would hold her closer and tighter until he would rest his chin on her shoulder and plant a soft and faint kiss on her neck. Her neck is highly sensitive and just his breathing was enough to click a switch in her. But the kiss never came, she was waiting for it but it never came. Maybe it took Beck by surprise too, maybe he was shocked at what he did and realized that he wasn't in the place to do _that_ anymore. But he still is. Jade would still allow him.

Realizing that a distraction was created, Jade used the moment to elbow Beck's side and break free. The male immediately let her go, crouched down and coughed. She gasped, already on her knees and was rubbing his back until she felt the stares that are weighing on her. _'shit. They saw me...'_ she thought before standing up and immediately leaving the room.

It was embarrassing enough that she had to stop when she felt Beck's breathing against her neck, but it was even more embarrassing that her classmates, and even the ones who barely exists, saw her care and be worried over someone. Now they would think that Beck is her weakness and that she is also _human_ who is capable of feeling something. The thought made her want to throw up.

Jade jumped in her car and she hit the gas, driving away to a place where she knows no one would be able to find her.

Running away is Jade's answer to every shitty situation she would catch herself with. It would always be Beck who would pull her back and make her face her challenges. Or at least, he's the only one who can make her.

The drive took only 15 minutes. It was only when she has parked her car did she realize that she forgot her bag back at school. "Ah shoot." Jade grumbled, running a hand through her hair. "I'll just get it tomorrow." she mumbled before stepping out of her car.

There is a spot just above the Hollywood sign that is covered with trees. Jade could drive her car through the grassy and bumpy pathway but most times, she doesn't bother. Having a pathway would only reveal the existence of the said spot. It was discreet, to say the least. A couple of trees enough to cover one's presence, and it not only offers privacy but also a view to die for. And this, this is Jade's hideout. Had she metioned this to Beck? Yeah, she thinks, but probably only once. She used to run here when she was younger to hide from kids that would bully her, until she learned how to scare them off. Then she used the place to just think. How she found out about the place? No one could tell.

She had parked her car at the beginning of the pathway then she started walking off the path and onto her hideout. She climbed up a tree, the one with a thicker and lower branch, and settled herself there, just watching the scenery and enjoying the sound of nature.

It would be a lie to say that she doesn't miss Beck. That she doesn't think about every single thing about him. That she doesn't miss the nights they would spend together, or the talks that they would share. Sure they always seem like they're fighting, but once they're alone together, all the fights would just turn into kisses and laughters. Beck is an understanding guy and Jade would trust no one else to be that patient with her. She still feels guilty, _honestly_ , to have walked out on him that night. Because she thought that he would follow her, because he has always had.

"Jade?"

A familiar voice called out, and Jade almost fell off the branch that she's sitting at when she heard him. How did he found out? How did he know? How...

"I know you're here, probably hiding up on some tree." Beck called out. "You don't have to go down or anything. But I got your bag... and I just want to make sure that I can leave it here."

Jade clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. _Why is he here? Why does he have to do this? Why does he always do things that would make me fall for him again? GOSH He's so annoying!_ But nonetheless, she jumped anyway and showed herself to him.

"How did you know I'm here?" she asked.

"I guessed." Beck answered cooly.

"You sounded sure earlier." Jade's eyes are now squinting and her arms, which are folded across her chest, are now tensed.

"Well, I saw your car. So I thought, you better be here or someone might have stolen your car. And I'd be in trouble." Something about Beck is _annoyingly_ relaxed and that ticks off Jade.

Rolling her eyes, Jade walked closer and snatched her bag from Beck's grip. Beck hold up both his hands and slowly backs out. Jade turned her back on him and started walking away. "You can leave now." she said. But there was silence. She didn't heard anyone else's footsteps other than hers. So Jade stopped, slid her bag on her shoulder and folded her arms across her chest. For a while, none of them moved,and Jade started wondering what Beck was doing, or was trying to do.

"Can I ask you a question?" Beck finally said, breaking the silence. Jade sighed heavily before turning around.

"What?" she said, with an attempt to sound irritated. She is, a little. She just wanted some peace, for herself... but she also, kind of... want Beck to stay. She's hoping that they... that she could... do something for them. That he would reach out to her again. That he would tell her that he loves her. That he was going to ask if she still love him and she would say yes and then everything will be alright again.

"What's the real reason, why you're so mad at Sikowitz?"

When Jade heard the question, her face showed a distorted look of confusion. It was as if she heard a really stupid question that she doesn't understand.

"W-what? What do you mean. You know what my reason is." she snapped in a matter-of-factly tone. As if Beck should have known better than to ask her. But Beck simply shrugged his shoulders. "Oh come on. Don't give me that shrug! I was so mad at Sikowitz because he didn't choose me, when it was so obvious that I'm better than Tori!" Jade groaned and threw her hands in the air. Then she threw her bag to the side, a few of it's contents, spilling out but Jade didn't pay any attention to it at all. "I came prepared, with all the _fucking_ props he'd need. Janey's character is far off from mine but I know that when we performed it, we nailed those roles. Now. Now Tori just flipped her hair and she just owned _everything_. You expect me to just calm down and sit prettily while I watch Tori snatch off my dream before I graduate from this _goddamned_ school?! WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT?!"

Beck tried his best not to smile when Jade started her _eruption_ but he really couldn't help it. And by the time that she was done, he was smiling cheekily, there's no denying of it.

"I'm sorry, really. It's just that... _God,_ I missed you."


	4. "I never left, you idiot."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves her, she loves him. What else is left to do? To say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while? Yeah, I've been busy. Happy 7th anniv to Victorious by the way!
> 
> And I supposed BaDe's Wedding anniv is happening soon, yes?
> 
> Alright now, Jade performing "You don't know me" might have been a better platform. But Jade and Beck weren't the kind of couple who does their laundry in public. So I think they deserved the respect of making up (and making out) in private, what ya say? lmfao

**Beck's POV**

* * *

 

So far, everything had been _usual_. Jade, freaking out, him, stopping her and Jade being a drama queen and storming off. It wasn't out of the ordinary. And while Beck had enjoyed the _peacefulness_ , he admits that he had also missed Jade. Terribly. And in a way, he was relieved that he still have such effect on her. That he can still be the person who makes her stop, who can hold her when she's berserk and scaring the shit out of everyone. Some of his male friends told him that he must have felt pride that he can tame a monster like Jade. And yes, Beck takes pride on it, but not in a 'trophy' kind of way. He takes pride that he gets to see how cute she can be and how beautiful and charming she can get. Because everyone just see the scary girl. He sees a girl who always tries her best at everything. Sure she's conceited... a little. And she hates turning down a fight, but only because she knows that she can handle it. And that's what makes Beck proud. He is proud mostly of her.

"I'm sorry about that" Beck said when Jade had stormed off "she was just... being Jade." when they were still dating, Beck would always apologize whenever Jade would make a scene. He hadn't realized that he did exactly just that until Tori pointed it out. "You're not together anymore, why are you still explaining for her?" it sounded like an innocent question, and Tori probably meant it with pure intention, but it did come out sarcastic and it receive a few gasps from the crowd. "Haha... yeah. you're right, Tori. It's just... old habits die hard."

They proceeded to class like usual and it was only when everyone had almost walked out of the room did Beck only realized that Jade had left her bag. No one else was around and he was sure that if he left it, the janitor might place it for lost and found and there's a huge possibility that Jade's privacy would be compromised. And he knows that Jade would hate that. So he took the bag instead. He had no intention of searching for Jade. What he had in mind at first was, to wait for Jade and just keep her bag safe in his locker. But since his class is not within the next two hours, he then found himself driving and in search of Jade.

When he didn't see her in the janitor's closet or the nearby restaurants, Beck didn't take long to realize where Jade had run off to. And surely, she ran off to her _hideout_. Jade is smart. When she first showed Beck the place, he was worried that they were gonna get caught. But she showed him certain _tricks_ that would keep them invisible to the eyes of the rangers keeping an eye on the Hollywood sign. Also, no one would suspect that someone would use the place as a hideout. It's too open, too obvious.

Beck already knew Jade was on that certain tree. But he didn't want to sound too cocky and a step ahead of her. So he pretended to call her out, walking into the other trees to look up to and pretending to look for her. "Jade?" He started, making sure that he sounded cautious. "I know you're here, probably hiding up on some tree. You don't have to go down or anything. But I got your bag... and I just want to make sure that I can leave it here." And after a few seconds, Jade jumped down from the tree.

Beck was elated to see her. Despite her,looking so grim and mad at him. And, since the break up, they never really had a time alone. They never managed to talk about what had happened. But Beck can blame himself on that. He never approached Jade even though he knows that he could maneuver her around if she loses her temper or tries to run away or block him. Maybe, he was never ready to talk about it. Maybe, he just didn't want to face his feelings about it.

He missed Jade. Not just because she made his day a little bit more challenging, but she's actually quite the opposite when they're alone. Beck gets easily amused by her. She gets jealous easily but she also gets so sweet when she can be. That's why Beck cannot help but be amused with how Jade had reacted earlier. Of course he already expected something like that the moment he found out that Tori got the part. But another thing was also playing in his head.

_Could it be that, Jade's also fuming mad because they're not doing the play together?_

Though, when he asked Jade the question, he couldn't quite figure out if he has found the answer, neither does he felt satisfied with it. But nonetheless, a smile formed on his lips that's hard to shake off that when Jade noticed it, Beck couldn't help but smile even more.

"I'm sorry, really" he's not. "It's just that... _God,_ I missed you."

Then there was silence. The smile on Beck's face disappeared after a couple of seconds. The look on Jade's face is quite hard to read. She was frowning and looking confused at the same time. But the way she tilted her head made her look like she's mad.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it awkward." He said, breaking the ice. This time, he means the apology.

Jade finally rolled her eyes and just shrugged her shoulder; much to his relief. "So?" Jade said, folding her arms across her chest. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Her question caught him off guard and he can see with the way that her eyes challenges him that his expression is being very transparent. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. Because the only thing that he can think of is her lips, and how warm she feels within his arms, and the scent of her shampoo and how she's willing to rip off the skin of anyone who tries to touch him and yet still be able to smile so sweetly at him that he just can't help but melt in her eyes.

Their distance is a couple of steps away but that didn't matter to Beck. He didn't answer her, instead, walked towards her in big strides, pulled her by her waist and kissed her lips. He didn't have to try so hard to kiss her passionately because the passion and longing just came naturally. He pulled her close and devoured her. Her taste, her scent and her hands, slipping through his hair. _Oh God, he loves her._

"I want you back, Jade." He whispered against her lips.

"Really?" There's hesitation and disbelief in her voice. It made Beck chuckle.

"Yes. Really. Please come back to me..." he kissed her one more time.

"I never left, you idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this whole thing, and originally, it's supposed to end right here. But there's an open branch hanging somewhere in chapter and I wanted to put gas on that drama. But we'll see.
> 
> Thank you everyone for staying and reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a wee bit of loose end. It has an explorable branch that I'm still debating with myself if I should go down that lane or nah. 
> 
> Anyway, please leave me constructive criticism! I'd appreciate them a lot!


End file.
